Classification of Magic
Modern Magic Modern Magic is categorized by the type of action instead of its apparent nature. It is divided into 4 major types and each contain 2 subtypes. These are collectively known as the Four Great Systems and Eight Major Types. Cardinal Codes are Magic Sequences that are supposed to be the building blocks of these systems. 'Four Great Systems and Eight Major Types' Most Modern Magics are categorized within this section. Most Magic Sequences combine several Types to create its intended effect. Speed and Weight/Mass :Speed Magic involves speeding up or slowing down the target, hence its name. Freezing Magic is a subset of Speed Magic, capable of reducing a target's temperature to near absolute zero. A Magician can also use personal Speed Magic, allowing him to move at speeds surpassing human limits. :Weight Magic involves the weight of objects, reducing or increasing it. It can help reduce the gravitational pull and allow for jumps that travel 100 yards. The "Three Great Puzzles of Weight Systematic Magic" are problems that are theoretically possible using this system, but still cannot be achieved, at least until Flying Magic was developed. The three are; Perpetual Motion Devices based on the model of unlimited inertial expansion, Generalized Flying Magic and Gravity Control Type Magic Sequences Thermonuclear Reactors. Movement and Oscillation/Vibration :Movement Magic involves altering an object's speed and path. Through Movement Magic, an object can change directions or completely stop in its tracks. The difference between Movement Magic and Speed Magic is that Movement Magic does not affect the inertia of an object. If an egg were subjected to only Movement magic, it would break itself apart. Light Novel: Volume 2 Chapter 8 :Oscillation Magic involves the vibration of targets. Waves can be produced, controlled and dampened with this magic. Converge and Disperse :Convergence Magic involves selectively isolating targets within a target area. It can create a space where carbon dioxide gathers in the centre, while all other gasses are pushed out. :Dispersal Type Magic is defined as magic that interferes with the movement and interaction of elementary and composite particles. Magic that manipulate gamma rays is categorised as Dispersal Type Magic because the magic interferes with light particles. This type of magic was developed to neutralise the danger of nuclear fission weapons. Absorb and Release :Absorb Magic absorbs stuff(???????). Mari has an Absorption Magic that stops carbon particles from interacting with heat and light and instead forces it to react with oxygen to create carbon dioxide. Light Novel: Volume 6 Chapter 7 :Release Systematic Magic interferes with the movement and interaction of subatomic and composite particles. Light Novel: Volume 4 Chapter 10 'Three Exceptions' Magics that are not part of the Four Great Systems and Eight Major Types and still part of modern magic are summed into three categories. Perception Type Magic :Also known as ESP or Extra Sensory Perception. Elemental Sight and Multi-Scope are possible magics in this category. Non-Systematic Type Magic :Non-Systematic Magic does not aim to alter phenomena by temporarily rewriting the body of information associated with the phenomena, Eidos, but aims to control the Psion itself. Unlike normal magic, these are usually affected by distance, as the psions travel through real space instead of the information dimension. :: - Particle Release Magic (Mayumi) :: - Gram Demolition :: - Cast Jamming Outer-Systematic Type Magic :Outer-Systematic Magic does not manipulate the physical objects, but the spirits themselves. They don't belong to any type of system. Some examples are magic the manipulate spiritual beings, mind reading, spirit separations, and even mind control. :However, these have many specialized effects so there are strict limits imposed on them. Out of them, the restrictions are harshest on the Mental Interference Type Magics (brainwashing tools) Light Novel: Volume 1 Chapter 5 :: - Azusayumi :: - Cocytus Ancient Magic :Developed before modern magic, Ancient Magic is capable of a variety of things, most of it specialized beyond the capabilities of modern magic. Generally, Ancient Magic is slower and more focused than modern magic, as practitioners do not use CADs and instead use talismans and the like. As well, back in the day, slower invocation speeds were prevalent, so magic sequences were often much more convoluted to prevent easy identification and negation of the spell. Ancient Magic and modern magic use the same principle, use interference on data and rewrite the phenomenon, but are expressed in different ways. Families that inherit Ancient Magics tend to hide their abilities, although in the new age of categorization, it tends to be a little less pronounced. In terms of surprise attacks, Ancient Magic boasts superior firepower and secrecy. :There are some ancient magics that allow people to fly, which was impossible to replicate with modern magic until Shiba Tatsuya accomplished it. Superpowers :Superpowers are magics that do not need additional activation steps beyond thoughts like modern magic and unlike Ancient Magic. However, Superpower users can only use one type of magic, any differences will just be variations of the original. It can be considered a specialization, to a point where the magics can only be used by a few. It can be activated with pure thought regardless of intent or will, unlike modern magic, as unintentionally creating a magic sequence and activating it is impossible for magicians using dozens of types of magics, like most modern magicians. However, unintentional magics from people capable of multiple types of magic indicates a strong phenomena rewriting ability. :Pyrokinesis and possibly Elemental Sight are considered Superpowers References Category:Magic Category:Terminologies